Friendly neighbors
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a newcomer to the neighborhood and hopes to find that the neighbors are just as nice just like the neighborhood. But there are two men who can't keep their eyes off of her and both want her as a gf. GokuXKagomeXVegeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Just finished watching my favorite dino shows….let's not all say wow or cool….ANYWAYS, this fic is for you guys, who else could it be for? Darkangel suggested this idea so I am merely putting it together! ENJOY**

**Summary: A new neighbor has come to town and has gotten the attention of both Vegeta and Goku! Only having just moved in, Kagome is unaware of the men who live next to her on either side. Both have fallen for the young girl but neither can tell her their love for her.**

**As an added plus, Goku and Vegeta have been friends since childhood; will this break apart their friendship? Only time will tell!**

**WARNING: ….No warnings here just pure laughter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z OR Inuyasha! I don't! I do own Christopher though!**

* * *

><p>"Back up a bit more!" Kagome Higurashi; age nineteen and ready to move into her own house that she had bought with her own hard earned money.<p>

She watched the truck back up a few feet over the curb and then the lawn itself. Were these two men really furniture movers? She sighed and looked down at her cell phone. As often as she got the chance, she never once paid much attention to the surrounding area she was in while sending messages to her boyfriend. But now…they were through.

Caught red handed while in a public washroom in a library, her boyfriend had been cheating on her with a younger girl. But Kagome seemed all right with the fact that they were through. Just knowing how much a guy really didn't pay much attention to her in the first place was enough for her. In a short sense, she dumped him before he had the chance to.

Kagome looked down again and this time it was not her friends messaging her. Her ex-boyfriend, Christopher, had seemingly been trying to get a hold of her ever since they broke up; which had only been three days ago.

'What could this idiot possibly want?' The young girl thought and shoved the phone away in her purse, crossing her arms afterward.

Sitting in her car with nothing but her bag in her lap and a few boxes in the back seat, Kagome sat patiently, waiting for nothing but for the hope that the moving truck would get into the right position. As always, she had idiots surrounding her everywhere she traveled.

As soon as the movers had settled most of her furniture and whatnots into the separate rooms of the new house, Kagome put her feet up, letting herself get carried away to sleep for the rest of the day. As much as she trusted the neighbors not to spy on her business, Goku and Vegeta, two men who lived right next to the girl on either side were watching her through her window.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope these don't run off for too long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Say hello to your precious prince ALI! Love that song from Aladdin!**

**Warning: Contains friendly advice from two friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ**

* * *

><p>The next morning gave Kagome a bit of a start as she found a bouquet of flowers at her doorstep wrapped with baby blue colored paper and tied with a golden yellow ribbon. The flowers themselves gave the whole bouquet look a genuine feeling to it all. Kagome smiled delightedly and whisked them up off the porch. A few daisies mixed in with a few roses and a single sunflower. She looked around for a card attachment but found only the price tag of the wrapping paper. Kagome blushed as she read the price aloud in her head.<p>

'79.99…wow…' Kagome looked around to see if her secret deliverer would still be there watching her but as she glanced around her front yard, only the birds chirped.

Kagome felt a bit stupid standing on the porch with nothing but the same clothes on as she had yesterday. So feeling mighty excited and jumpy, she laughed to herself happily and ran inside, shutting the door behind her. Kagome ran up the stairs still holding onto the flowers and ran into her new bedroom. But as she was pulling out something cute to wear, she stopped noticing that she had just broken up with her boyfriend. Since there was no card, Kagome was beginning to believe that it was Chris who sent it. Feeling blue again, Kagome sighed and shut her dresser drawer. She held onto the bouquet and took them downstairs into the living room with her and looked around for a vase.

If she was going to hate her ex-boyfriend, she was going to need an ugly looking vase for her anger to explode on. But Kagome couldn't find one now as the door bell was ringing itself to death. Frustrated, Kagome threw the flowers on her bed and raced for the door, thinking it must be her welcoming gift of arriving into the neighborhood. But upon opening the door, she realized her mistake. It was a man but not who she thought it might be. It was a young, well muscled man with ebony black hair that spiked upward and his eyes were big and shiny much like hers. He wore an orange and blue sweat suit that made him look like he was training someone. Kagome blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you with that button pressing, I just didn't figure you'd be home after moving in, with it being such a great neighborhood and all. I hope the flowers weren't too badly put together either." The man scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically to her.

'Oh no, the flowers, he's going to think I'm an idiot…' Kagome bit her bottom lip and began to twiddle with her fingers at the hem of her skirt.

"Uh, no, I loved them! Oh! Pardon me, won't you come in?" She stepped aside and watched the tall man walk into her new home, his bulging muscles catching her eyes.

Kagome blushed slightly at the sudden image that popped into her mind at seeing the man half naked and seeing his chest up close. 'I wonder if he's an Olympian, there's no way anyone could have muscles like this unless they were.' Kagome thought as the young man walked around a bit and stopped when he saw the petals of a sunflower on the floor.

The man smiled and turned around, placing his hand out in front of Kagome. "I'm Goku, I live right next to you and I came by to welcome you officially and…to warn you about a guy who also lives next to you. He's a friend of mine but I'm not so sure he's at a talkative level yet, so don't mind it too much if he gives you a cold shoulder on some day or other." The man laughed softly and put a hand to the back of his head, scratching nervously.

'Cold shoulder huh. He's probably not all that bad I'm sure.' She was in deep thought, so much that she had not noticed Goku's disappearance. He was already on his front porch when Kagome began looking around for him.

A ring of her home phone got her attention and she paced herself to get to it. It being eight in the morning, Kagome had not been given the time to eat breakfast yet and now she was trying to catch the phone before it could go off. She got to the table that held her phone on a stand and looked at the caller ID. 'Oh mom, give it a rest already.' She picked up the phone and in the dull voice she did when she was telling the person on the other line that she didn't have the time, "Hi mom. No I haven't talked to Chris and I'm not getting back together with him! Well tell grandpa he can take his proposal and bury it!" With this, Kagome hung up the phone.

She wasn't always rude to her mother like this but as she saw the situation now, her grandfather and her mother were against her decisions in breaking up with Christopher, the seemingly happy young man who had supposedly captured kagome's heart. Now her grandfather's hopes were dashed when she had given her family the view of a lifetime as she broke up with Chris in front of them during a family dinner. Her bother, Sota, who had been turning twelve that night, was given a second chance of a good birthday _without _the problems of his older sister's boyfriend.

Since three days ago, Kagome had no hope in going out with anyone just yet but as her mother used to tell her, "There are plenty of fishermen on the sea." Kagome was not sure what to think when her mother told her that but now she knew when the saying came in handy. When life gave her lemons, she wasn't planning to make lemonade from it but rather, get all that she could from them.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry if it's so short I'm making up what I like to call, arcs, for Goku and Kagome and then Vegeta and Kagome and then for Goku and Vegeta. I've got a whole bunch of updates to go through so watch out!**


End file.
